Wish I never said Let me live
by Latina Jun
Summary: Hiei's just another ordinary teen. Fights with his mother. The usual. And as a teen he might say things that he regrets. Things that he thinks he can take back. But something tragic happens before he gets a chance to to says he sorry. Now he wishes he nev


I do not own any of the character's of Yuyu Hakusho. Just this story.

"Hiei you're just 15 years old! What were you thinking! I could accept one but 4 Hiei. It hasn't been even two day's since the last piercing!" Ms. Jaganashi yelled. "Buzz of mom. It's my body if I want to pierce it or burn it it's my business" he said not even bothering to look at his mother. He skimmed through the pages of his math textbook. "Put that book down at once and talk to me" she pleaded. " Mom! Just leave me alone! I get straight A's in school. I'm in a dozen clubs. Don't do any type of drugs and don't even mess around with gangs. What more do you want from me women!"

"Oh Hiei. Why can't you be more like that friend of yours Shuichi" she said and sat down at the edge of his bed. Hiei threw his textbook on the floor. "Why can't you accept me for who I am. Stop comparing me to other people because get this mom. I'm not them. I am me! Damn sometimes I think you regret ever having me" "Oh Hiei, I don't regret having you. It's just the fact I don't like the road you're going down. I mean every day your going more and more… well…gothic" She got up and went over to the partly open closet door at the end of his room and opened it all the way. "See" she said pointing at his clothes. "Most of your clothes are jet black and those that aren't are navy blue" "So. Your point is?" "Oh Hiei you weren't like this when you were little. What happened to that sweet little boy? Is it because of your father?" Hiei was almost at his breaking point.

"What the hell! Does everything that doesn't seen normal to you is because of my father leaving us" Ms. Jaganashi just notice she had touch a very sensitive spot. "Oh Hiei I didn't mean it that way" "You did" Someone knocked on Hiei's bedroom door. A blue headed girl stepped into the room. "Hi mom. I just got back from…" she sense the tension in the room. "Did I interrupt something?" she asked. "No Yukina. Our mother was just about to leave my room" Hiei said in a sugar coated voice. He got up and picked up the textbook he had thrown earlier from the floor. "Hiei this discussion is not over" "Mom there's nothing else to talk about" "Okay Hiei. I leave you alone for now. We'll finish this later" She walked out of his room and shut the door leaving Hiei and Yukina in an awkward silence. "Mom got on your case again?" "Yeah" "Do you want me to leave you alone?" "Could your" "Well…see you later" "Yeah" Yukina left his room. Hiei put down his textbook. He couldn't concentrate. Every year it seemed like Yukina. His mom. His father. Especially his father. Were growing farther and farther apart. And the worst part was that he actually hated it.

**Several Hours Later**

"Mom I'm staying over at Botan's. I'll see you in two days" "Alright Yukina. Have fun and be careful" she went over to the counter in the kitchen and picked up the stack of mail and started flipping through them. "Bill…bill…coupon book for KFC…" she muttered. She kept flipping through the stack until she found one that caught her eye, It was address to Hiei Jaganashi. "I bet he won't mind if I take a peek" she said quietly. She took a knife from the counter and tore the letter open. She removed the letter from the envelope and unfolded and skimmed over the page. "Dear Mr. Jaganashi…yada yada yada… were are very pleased to offer you… yada yada… to give you a full scholarship to any college of your choice! Wow I never even know they gave this"

Hiei suddenly came from his room and into the kitchen in black shorts and a sleeveless black tee. He opened the refrigerator door and peered inside. "Any mail for me?" he asked while pushing cartons around. "Yes" He took a coke can from the fridge. "Pass it to me" Show shoved the paper back inside the envelope and put it in Hiei's out stretched hand. "Mother. Why is my letter open?" he asked. "Oh I just took a quick look at it and Hiei I have to add that I am so terribly proud of you" "Mom why in hell did you have to open my mail" "I beg your pardon" "You always do stuff like this! Can't you give me a little privacy!" "But honey" "Don't honey me" He ran into his room and shut the door. Minutes later he came out fully dressed. "Hiei, where are you going"

He ignored her and walked to the front door. She rushed past him and blocked the door. "Mom stop messing in my life and get one of your own. Gees now I know why dad left us. It's because of you. You were always meddling in his life. That's why he left" He started to move her out of the way. "Hiei where in hell do you think your going!" "Mom I hate you! Just die why don't you. But since you won't be doing that real soon. How about this? Just let me live!" He shoved her out of the doorway. The last thing he saw while he was closing the door were the tears that had started to run down his mother's cheeks.

Little did he know that his mother would stop meddling in his life. For good. He didn't know that in a few hours time. He would regret ever saying those words to his mother. If he had known what was about to happen. He would have never said anything like that to her. He would have apologized for all the fights they had ever had. But life doesn't work that way. We all do things. Horrible things that we can never take back…until it's to late. And Hiei is about to learn this lesson the hard way.

**Two Hours Later**

Hiei started down his block when he finally heard the sirens. "What the" he muttered and ran to the block. An ambulance was parked in front of his house. Two people where carrying a stretcher into his house. "Mom" He ran toward the door. Two officers stopped him. "Sorry sir you cannot pass through this point. Go on home" One of them said to him. "That's my house. What happened? What's wrong. Is my mother okay" "Sir you have to come with me" the officer pulled him under the yellow tape and led him into the house. There were several other policemen taking photographs.

He saw blood dripping from the counter of the kitchen. Two men were leaned over someone on the floor. The put the body on the stretcher and put a white blanket over it. Blood quickly stained the material. "Please tell me that's not my mom" "Can you identify the body?" A policewoman asked. Hiei nodded. "This must be a joke," he thought. "It's not my mom. It must be someone else. Yeah that has to be it. Maybe I went into the wrong house by accident. Yeah that has to be it. She can't be dead. She just can't"" The officer pulled the blanket from the head. "Oh God" Hiei slumped to the floor. "Is this your mother?" Hiei went pale. His mothers face was completely burned on one side. Blood stained the other half. There were bruises around her neck. He nodded.

"I am sorry to say this but she 's dead" "Yeah. Yeah I can see that" He got up from the floor. He was shaking all over. "Sir maybe you would like to sit down" "No I wouldn't. I just want answers. Who did this to her?" "Sir I…" "I just want my questioned answered. Who did this to my mother" "Sir I cannot provide you with that information just" "Who did this to my mother" he yelled. He spun around and grabbed the officer by his collar. "Sir just calm down" "I will not! My mother is dead and I want to know who did this to her!" He felt someone tugging on him urging him to let go. "Just answer my question" "Let go!" "Who did this!" He saw that he would get no where with this man. So he let him go. "If you don't know I'll find out myself" He ran out of the house. He ran till he was five blocks away from his home. "Oh God" he thought. "How am I going to tell Yukina" He knew that she was over at Botan's. He had to tell her. He started to walk in the direction of Botan's house. He walked for a good 10 minutes before it started to rain. But he kept on going. He finally reached her house. He knocked on the door.

Botan answered it. "Oh Hiei! How are you! What are you dong here. Oh might as well Yukina. Yukina your brother's here!" She said all this with out even stopping to take a breath. Yukina came from the living room. "Hiei! What are you doing here?" "I need to talk to you alone" "Hiei don't stay in this rain. Come on in" Botan ushered him to the kitchen. "I'll be back in a minute with some towels," she said cheerfully. "Hiei what's wrong" "She's dead" "What! Who's dead?' He started to shake. She took a napkin from the counter and dried his face. "Man you really got soaked" she said while wiping his face.

"Hiei are you crying?" Yukina asked in bewilderment. "Mom's dead" he nearly yelled. "Hiei stop joking and tell me why your really here" "She's dead Yukina" "Hiei stop this. It Isn't funny" "Fuck Yukina, do you really believe that I'm joking!" he yelled and stood up abruptly from the seat. "Oh my God. She's dead? How Hiei?" "Someone…killed her" he whispered. "Who killed mom?" "I don't know Yukina" "Strop lying to me Hiei! She's not dead" she started to cry. "Please tell me she's not dead" He wrapped his arms around her. "Why!" she moaned into his shoulder. "Why! Who could do that? Who did it I want to know" "I don't know Yukina. But that's what I'm about to find out. Don't worry I'll get whoever killed mom"

**So this is chapter one of my new Yuyu Hakusho story! What did you all think? Is it good? Please review! Make love not war. Latina Jun.**


End file.
